piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirates of the Caribbean PocketModel game
Pirates of the Caribbean PocketModel game is a constructable strategy game and expansion set for the existing Pirates Constructible Strategy Game released by WizKids. It was set to be released in October 2007,WizKids announces Pirates of the Caribbean PocketModel Game but was pushed back to November 7, 2007. History The game was initially unveiled at the 2007 San Diego Comic-Con,WizKids: Disney’s Pirates of the Caribbean PocketModel™ Game Compatible with All Pirates Releases! with models such as the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman on show at Gen-Con 2007. The expansion features ships and characters from all three filmsWizKids: Preview Disney’s Pirates of the Caribbean PocketModel Game at Gen Con!, and is completely compatible with all other Pirates sets. The game was sold at hobby shops nationwide, as well as traditional retail stores such as Target and Wal-Mart. Because WizKids shut down in 2009, the Pirates Constructible Strategy Game was discontinued. Production of the game has ceased for all expansions of the game including POTC. As of 2013, The game itself is increasingly hard to find, and the POTC expansion is exceptionally rare, and usually call for expensive prices on Ebay and other trading card markets. Packs Booster Pack The Booster Pack contains two ships, a terrain card, one crew or treasure card, the game rules and a small die, everything you need to play a simple game. The packaging itself features Davy Jones, Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner or Elizabeth Swann. Game Tin A collectible tin containing 10 ships, three terrain cards, 5 or more crew or treasures cards, two dice, the complete game rules and a special edition Kraken. Value Pack A pack that contains 6 ships, three terrain cards, three crew or treasure cards, a die, the complete game rules and one pre-assembled Special Edition ship. PocketModels list Incomplete *001. Flying Dutchman (20 Points)http://www.wizkidsgames.com/pirates/cardgallery.asp?f=&s=107&t=&y=&v=&p=&k=&sort=1&pp=1 *002: HMS Dauntless (16 Points) *003: HMS Endeavour (21 Points) *004: Grand Barnacle (13 Points) *005: Jolly Mon (1 Point) *006: Barnacle (12 Points) *007: HMS Adventure (7 Points) *008: HMS Trepassey (7 Points) *009: Empress (10 points)WizKids: Disney’s Pirates of the Caribbean PocketModel Game: Sneak Peek #2 *010: Empress (battle-damaged) *011: Hanyu Pinyin (10 Points) *012: Fuchuan (12 Points) '' *013: ''Hai Peng (13 Points) *014: Song (9 Points) *015: Ningpo (7 Points) *016: Kin Tai Fong (8 Point) *017: Cursed Captain Barbossa (5 Points) *018. Captain Elizabeth Swann (6 Points) *019: Captain Jack Sparrow (5 Points) *020: Will Turner (7 Points) *021A: Pintel (3 Points) *021B: Ragetti (1 Points) *022A: Tia Dalma (5 Points) *022B: Damsel in Distress (3 Points) *023A: Cursed Crew 1 (3 Points) *023B: Cursed Crew 2 (2 Points) *024A: Lian (2 points) *024B: Park (2 Points) *025: Black Pearl (17 Points) *026. Black Pearl (battle-damaged)WizKids: Disney’s Pirates of the Caribbean PocketModel Game: Sneak Peek #1 *027: Fleur de la Mort (14 Points) *028: Wicked Wench (15 Points) *029: HMS Interceptor (14 Points) *030: HMS Success (9 Points) *031: Edinburgh Trader (11 Points) *032: HMS Rose (14 Points) *033: HMS Resistance (8 Points) *034: Revenge (9 Points) *035: Fortune (9 Points) *036: Satisfaction (9 Points) *037: Seref (11 Points) *038. Kirbac (7 Points) *039: Pearl (9 Points) *040: Swift (9 Points) *041: Otter (10 Points) *042: Dragon (6 Points) *043: HMS Comet (7 Points) *044: HMS Hound (7 Points) *045: HMS Blazer (7 Points) *046: Fancy (8 Points) *047: Dolphin (7 Points) *048: Paradox (4 Points) *049: Princess (6 Points) *050: Ranger (9 Points) *051: Centurion (10 Points) *052: HMS Raven (10 Points) *053: HMS Hyena (9 Points) *054: HMS Victor (9 Points) *055: Lord Cutler Beckett (6 Points) *056: Calypso (6 Points) *057: Captain Davy Jones (7 Points) *058: Captain Jack Sparrow (6 Points) *059: Will Turner (6 Points) *060: Elizabeth Swann (6 Points) *061. Captain Sao Feng (5 points) *062: Captain Barbossa (7 Points) *063. Admiral James Norrington (7 Points) *064: Jack's Piece of Eight (0 Points) *065: Davy Jones' Heart (0 Points) *066: Jack's Compass (0 Points) *067: Pirata Codex (0 Points) *068A. Maccus {3 Points) *068B. Elizabeth's Piece of Eight (0 Points) *069A: Jimmy Legs (3 Points) *069B: Davy Jones' Key (0 Points) *070A: Palafico (4 Points) *070B: Pirate Globe (0 Points) *071A: "Bootstrap Bill" Turner (2 Points) *071B: Dead Man's Chest (0 Points) *072A: Governor Weatherby Swann (2 Points) *072B: Marines (0 Points) *073A: Mercer (3 Points) *073B: Curse of the Black Spot (0 Points) *074A: Mullroy (3 Points) *074B: Gun (0 Points) *075A: Murtogg (3 Points) *075B: Sword (0 Points) *076A: Joshamee Gibbs (2 Points) *076B: Aztec Medallion (0 Points) *077A: Anamaria (3 Points) *077B: Spyglass (0 Points) *078A: Cotton (2 Points) *078B: Letter of Marque (0 Points) *079A. Marty (2 Points) *079B. Rum (0 Points) *080A: Norrington (3 Points) *080B: Potions and Brews (0 Points) *081A: Ammand the Corsair (3 Points) *081B: Cotton's Parrot (0 Points) *082A: Capitaine Chevalle (4 Points) *082B: Jailhouse Dog (0 Points) *083A: Gentleman Jocard (3 Points) *083B: Jail! (0 Points) *084A: Sri Sumbhajee (4 Points) *084B: Cannibals *085A: Mistress Ching (4 Points) *085B: Plunder (0 Points) *086A: Captain Villanueva (4 Points) *086B: Smuggled Goods (0 Points) *087: Black Pearl (16 Points)WizKids: Disney’s Pirates of the Caribbean PocketModel Game: Sneak Peek #4 *088: Fantasia (11 Points) *089: Cursed Jack Sparrow (7 Points) *090: Kraken Gong *091: HMS Diamond (11 Points) *092: HMS Phoenix (10 Points) *093: Neptune (11 Points) *094: Sea Nymph (13 Points) *200. A Fearsome Creature (19 Points) *201. Beasties (22 Points) *202. Kray-kin (21 Points) *203. The Kraken (22 Points) *300. The Flying Dutchman (Promo) Miniature Trading Other confirmed PocketModels *Hector Barbossa *''Black Pearl'' (three versions) *Jack Sparrow (three versions) *Elizabeth Swann *William Turner Notes and references External links *WizKids announces Pirates of the Caribbean PocketModel Game *Pirates of the Caribbean Pocket Model Game Compatible with Pirates of the the Spanish Main Category:Real-world games